ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Crash
is one of the kaijin to appear in the Triple Fighter series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2.05 m *Weight: 70 kg *Origin: Devil star History Triple Fighter Crash and his Devila were summoned by Demon himself to set off a bomb inside of a building that would go off at just the right time. When it did go off, the activity got noticed by a security guard on duty who went investigate and ended up getting shot by Crash's special bullet. The kaijin then made it back to Demon's lair as he told him and the Devila the next stage of his plan. Crash then appeared in the field via puff of smoke when the Devila were dealing with the Fighters in their human forms. After he told one of the Fighters, Lily, about his plan, she transformed into Orange Fighter to deal with his Devila while Crash took lock on her with his gun. At first her gymnastic skills made it difficult for the kaijn to shoot her with his gun, but after the Devila held her by the arms, allowing Crash to have a clear shot on her, but before he can, Tetsuo showed up in his motorcycle and shot the gun away from him and saved her from the Devila, forcing them to retreat. Crash then reappeared when the two Fighters were fighting the Devila again in another location, revealing to them they he has kidnapped their child friend, Atsushi. The two fighters then transformed into Green Fighter and Orange Fighter to fight again. When Crash tossed Atushi to Orange Fighter, she caught him, only to find that she caught a cactus instead. Crash then jumped down and shot at her with her gun, leaving unconscious and at his mercy. After he finished that task, Crash went into position as he prepared to do the same thing to Green Fighter while the latter was fighting his Devila. He then ordered more Devila to distract the hero, but when he was about to shoot the hero with his gun, Green Fighter took notice and knocked it away with his Fighter Kick. While the two of them were evenly matched in athletics and combat for a while, Crash eventually got back his gun and shot the Fighter with it, leaving him unconscious and had strapped into a chair along with Lily all the while letting the Devila continue with the next phase of his plan. While the other two fighters were being held captive (but would later be rescued by Atsushi), Crash had the Devila ambush the last member of the Fighters, Yuji, the Red Fighter, and then later, he joined on the fight himself when the Devila were losing. Yuji then transformed into Red Fighter to defeat the grunts and then took on Crash. While he aimed his gun at him, the latter tried his best to avoid being hit by the former's gun. Yuji managed to get away from the kaijin's range by jumping up to the top of a cliff and hiding behind a rock and he was later joined by Green and Orange Fighter who managed to escape from Demon's lair and then merged into Triple Fighter. After dealing with the Devila, he got hit by Crash's gun, forcing him to separate into the three Fighters and they kept distracting him by being athletic and strategic. They then merged back into Triple Fighter and knocked Crash's gun away from him and defeated him with his Triple Kick and he then exploded after yelling out Demon's name in anguish. Powers and Weapons TBA Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju